I Have a Twin?
by KuroShiroPOtaku-chan
Summary: Rin and Len were once together but after an ACCIDENT both of them LOST their memories and were separateted, now they begin to rediscover their past is a huge mess (FIRST STORY GUYS, i'm terrible at summaries but please try to read my fanfic)
1. Chapter 1: ENCOUNTER

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Encounter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rin's p.o.v.

"Kya!" I woke up screaming, suddenly the door broke

"WHAT'S WRONG!" Meiko shouted bursting through the door, ready to murder someone, you can tell by the way she just broke my bedroom door, suddenly my other two sisters came with knives in hand

"hey! What's going on!" They said simultaneously,

"Guys! Relax I just had a nightmare."I said

"Was it 'that' nightmare?"Meiko asked,

"Yeah." I answered,

"you've been having 'that' nightmare for two weeks" Luka said,

"If 'that' nightmare doesn't stop haunting you we're going to lose all our money before Meiko could get a new job" Miku added,

"Please let's not talk about that." Meiko said,

"It's okay Meiko I'll just work harder at my part-time job ." I said

"Me too." Miku said

"I'll work harder on my job too so Meiko you better find a job of your own." Luka said

"Fine. I'll do my best!" Meiko said

"anyways guys I'm gonna go take a bath now, 'kay." I said fixing my bed

"sure" they said getting out of my room. Before I took my bath I examined the door "another broken door, just how strong is Meiko" I thought I went to the bathroom and took a nice relaxing bath

"why is that nightmare haunting me, I'm a good girl, I listen to my sisters and I do lot's of good things, so why?" I thought to myself

"well I guess I can be a bit bad" I thought. I heard a knock on the door

"Rin let's go buy some school supplies later." Miku asked

"sure sis." I said, after my bath I changed and ate breakfast

"I'm going" Luka said

"Let's go together Luka." Meiko said

"shouldn't we get going too Miku?" I asked

"Yeah, we're coming too." Miku added, so we headed out

"Miku, Rin you're gonna start school tomorrow right?" Luka asked

"Yeah,we finally found a school to transfer to." Miku said

"What kind of school did you find?" Meiko asked

"We found a very popular performing arts academy here that was kind enough to accept us after school had already stated, I think it was..." I answered

"It's 'Hana Academy' Rin, at least try to remember the name of the school." Miku said

"Sorry Miku." I apologized

"Here's My stop" Luka said

" 'kay take care." I said

"Thanks" Luka replied

"don't come home late" Miku added

"Of course Miku" Luka said

"ask your boss if I can work there" Meiko said

"I don't trust you working there, go find a different job." Luka replied to her, we waved good bye a continued walking to our destination,

'a few minutes later'

"we're here" I said

"We're going to go buy some stuff for school, make sure you find a decent job okay Meiko." Miku said

"Okay, I'll do my best. And so we separated, Miku and I bought school supplies, after that we went to the market and bought some food. On our way home it was getting dark and cold

"here" Miku wrapped a scarf around my neck it kinda covered my face but it was warm so I didn't mind

"You should probably put on your hood it's getting really cold, I'll do the same, its the middle of autumn couldn't we have moved during the summer so that we wouldn't have to have transfer after classes have already started, and it wouldn't be this cold either." Miku whined

"Why did those rumours spread?" I asked Miku

"Well...t-that's...ummm...I-I can't explain I'll explain it later" was the anwer she gave me

"why can't i know now?!" I asked

"just because!" she said

"Oh! there's Luka" she said pointing to our pink-haired big sister

"LUKAAA!" she shouted to Luka and ran to her

"Wait! Miku!" I called her but she was already far ahead of me I ran towards them but I suddenly I bumped into someone

"ouch!" He looked kinda weird I can't say that we're practically wearing the same thing, well he was wearing a hood and not to mention that it was already dark so I couldn't actually see his face

"I'm sorry,I wasn't looking where I was going, I'm really sorry" I apologized

"Umm... it's okay,here I'll help you" he said and helped me stand up,

"Thanks" I thanked him, suddenly someone on the other side of the street called him

"LEN! TIME TO GO!",

"Is that your name?" I asked

"Yeah, time to go, sorry for the trouble" he said about to go suddenly

"RIN! WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG!" Miku came running back

"Is that your name?" Len asked

"Yeah, I think that guy who was calling you is getting impatient" I said

"you're right, see you" Len waved good bye just as he was running towards that guy Miku was by my side

"hey who are you waving to-" once she saw the blue-haired guy Len was running towards, her expression changed and she grabbed my arm and started running towards that guy

"KAITO!" She yelled, that guy noticed her 'cause he grabbed Len and ran away.

"Miku you're causing a commotion" I said as she was dragging me, we followed them into a train station, but we lost them, after losing them me and Miku sat on one of the benches and rested

"Miku where are the stuff we bought?" I asked

"I bumped into Luka and said that we should go home together but you weren't there so I asked Luka to take our stuff and go home first while I look for of you" she answered while turning her head around searching for that guy, after a few minutes of silence, I gathered my courage and asked

"Miku do you know that guy?",

"Who? What guy?" she said

"You're actually gonna pretend nothing happened?" I said

"Huh? Pretending? What do you mean?" She said

"You're seriously gonna do this, Oh! I think you called him Kaito ri-" I got cut off by Miku who is now covering my mouth

"I really don't get it" she said irritated with a scary dark aura

"C'mon let's go" she dragged me all the way home.

'At home',

"I found a job!" Meiko declared as we opened the door, Miku let go of me because she was surprised, I took the opportunity to hide behind Meiko, suddenly the room became silent, once Miku understood the situation she cheered

"Yay!" Then the room became lively again, except for me I was still hiding. Miku came near me and grabbed my hand with the scary dark aura she said "C'mon Rin why aren't you having fun?" I looked around and saw Luka and Meiko completely ignoring my situation and just bringing out some sweets

"I don't feel like celebrating so-" I said, that moment Miku's grip loosened and I ran to my room,

"I'll be going to my room now" I said running

"*sigh, ahhhh! jeez who is that Kaito guy and why is he familiar, what's wrong with Miku, going crazy after seeing that guy and pretending nothing happen, this is such a weird day come to think of it that guy Len was kinda familiar as well, his voice and name was familiar well if I saw his face I'm sure I would've known if I met him before, ahhh! Why am I even thinking about this? Enough I have to go prepare for school".


	2. Chapter 2: First day at school

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~First Day At School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rin's p.o.v

"RIN! WAKE! UP!" Miku shouted while banging on the door.

"Yeah! I'm awake!" I shouted back at her while getting out of my bed.

I took a bath, changed my clothes, and went to the breakfast table.

"Why is there so much food?" I asked, kinda wierded out.

"We're still celebrating because Meiko found a job," Luka explained.

"Come sit over here," Miku said.

Immediately, I remembered last night and said, "I'll just sit next to-"

I was too late; she had already grabbed my hand by then.

"Next to me, right?" she said, gripping my hand while a dark aura started forming around her.

"R-r-right," I answered.

"By the way, where did you say you worked again?" Miku asked.

"I work at your school as a teacher," Meiko answered.

"Isn't that great?!" Luka exclaimed while the life out of Miku was drained.

I, myself, was about to faint but I tried hard to fight it and asked, "How? And why did you become a teacher at our school?"

"Well, I saw a poster that your school was hiring teachers so I called your school and applied. It was like my job back at home. Apparently, since your academy is super popular, they're lacking teaching staff and the pay isn't half bad. Then, after making my resume I sent it to your school and gave it to the secretary. She read it and immediately hired me, giving me a list of what I need and what to do. I find it weird myself, but a job is a job, right?" Meiko explained and added, "Anyway, don't you think it's time to go now? If we don't hurry we'll be late."

"You're right," I said, rushing to the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Luka said, pointing at Miku who was still knocked out.

I ignored it 'cause I'm still scared of Miku so Meiko was the one who carried her. As we were running, I noticed that people started to stare at us so I ran faster. When we reached the school, we had twenty-five minutes left before classes started so we headed to the principal's office because she said she wanted to talk to us. We found the principal's office and knocked.

"Come in."

We entered and put Miku on the chair, looking at the principals desk. The chair turned around and revealed a white-haired lady.

"Haku?!" Meiko reacted. "You're the principal?"

"No, I'm only filling in for her today," Haku explained.

"Isn't that supposed to be the vice-principal's job?" Meiko asked.

"Apparently she's also out," Haku said.

"I don't trust that Haku," Meiko said.

"Can't say I'm surprised; you are Meiko, after all," Haku said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Was that a threat?" Meiko asked.

"Okay!" I shouted, interrupting them and asking, "Why are you talking so casually to each other? More importantly, why did the principal call for us?"

"Well, we were co-workers before; that's why we talk casually. I guess you can't remember that one time she visited... Well, she is easily forgotten," Meiko said.

"Shut up, Meiko! You don't know anything!" Haku shouted.

"Hmmm... sounds like I was right," Meiko said with a taunting tone.

"Stop! Hurry up you two! You're both wasting time thanks to your annoying blabbering and I'm going to be late!" I shouted, irritated.

I'm usually calm and patient but I guess Miku made me snap; especially after dragging me around and scaring me half to death.

"So why don't we skip the little fight and talk about the important things, 'kay?" I said sweetly to make up for being a bit rude.

"Ri-right. Here you go," she handed me a paper with my name on it.

"Those are your subject schedules," Haku said.

*Knock*. *Knock*.

Somebody was knocking on the door. Both of them suddenly stood properly and shut up.

"Come in," Haku said.

The door opened, revealing a blonde texting on her phone.

"Hey what are we going to do about Special Class' teacher?" the blonde asked, still texting.

"Oh, it's just you, Neru," Haku said as both her and Meiko sighed in relief.

"Yeah, it's me. Something wrong with that?" she turned off her phone, hiding it in her pocket. Then she looked up and our eyes met. I feel like I met her before...

"RIIIIIIIII~IIIIIIIIIIN!" she ran towards me and then hugged me real tight.

"Uhhhh...I...can't ...breathe..." I tried to say.

"Oh uhhhhhh..." she let go.

"How do you know me?" I asked.

"I'll explain later," she answered.

"We just have to wait for the principal to come back; well, that's what she told me to do," Haku said.

"What?" Neru asked.

"You asked me about SPECIAL CLASS' teacher."

"Oh, yeah."

"Since I answered your question, do me a favor, would ya'?"

"No, you have to boost my allowance, too."

"Ughh... fine. You'll find a way to make me do it your way anyways."

NERU'S P.O.V.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! SHE DOESN'T RECOGNIZE ME! MEIKO-SAN WASN'T JUST JOKING AROUND THAT DAY. I HAVE TO KEEP MY ACT UP FOR NOW; I'LL CONFRONT MEIKO-SAN LATER." I thought to myself while Haku was saying something.

"Here's her class, Neru. Please take her there," Haku said.

"Great! 'Kay Rin, let's go," I grabbed her hand and exited the room.

'While walking to class'

"So, umm... Hey, how did you know I was Rin?" Rin asked.

"SHE SERIOUSLY DOESN'T REMEMBER..." I thought to myself.

"Uhh...ummm... you see... I kind of found myself looking at your transfer applications and audition videos," I said, hesitating a little.

"Wh-what? Y-you saw m-my au-audition v-vi-video?!" she stuttered.

"Hey now! No need to be nervous; I've seen almost every video of everyone that submitted their audition videos and who wants to get into this school. And that was quite the reaction there," I said.

"What kind of reaction were you expecting? And why don't they hold auditions in person?" she asked.

"Umm... maybe a 'WHOGAVEYOUPERMISSIONTOSEETHAT!?' kind of reaction, y'know? As for the other question, it's 'cause there are a lot of students who try to enter this school so if they held auditions in person, everyone would have to wait to get their audition," I answered.

"Okay, I get the auditions but I still have more questions," she said.

"Ask away, my friend."

"Okay, why would you think I would have that kind of reaction?" She asked.

"Ohh well before knocking on the door I sorta heard someone shout." I said.

"How are you so sure that I was the one who shouted," She asked.

"I just knew okay," I said.

"That sounds suspicious," She said.

"Just go with it," I said.

"He-" I cut her off and changed the subject.

"Here you go," I said, gesturing to a fancy door in front of us.

Above it was the room name, which read 'Special Class'.

"Huh? Why are we here?" She asked, confused.

"Here's our class," I said.

"'OUR'? You mean we're classmates and 'THIS' is our class?!" She asked.

"Yeah, c'mon," I grabbed her hand and made her sit next to me.

"Hey, can you explain to me, please?" She pleaded, trying to understand what was happening.

"You sure are slow. This is our class," I said.

"Why don't you explain to me why am I in this class?" She said.

"I said it earlier. You sang really great and danced well so you and your sister got a score high enough to go to this class," I said.

"High enough? You mean we barely got into this class?" She asked.

"No, you two got REALLY high scores. Miku-san got a higher score than you, though," I said.

"Should've known Miku is talented, but I won't lose that easily," She said.

"That's the spirit! So did I answer all your questions?" I asked.

"Actually no, Miku got a higher score than me but she's a grade higher than us. Is there a special class for the higher grades?" she asked.

"This is a mixed grades class so all the different grades can be mixed here, providing that they get a grade high enough to get into this class. Thus, this very huge room," She answered.

"This is some class," I said.

"Yeah, there's a lot going on here," she said.

"NERU~!" before I could identify who it was, I was tackled by a pink-haired friend of mine.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked me.

"Hey! Ne~ru~ I'm bored what do you wanna do?" Teto asked.

"Why don't you two give me a tour?" Rin suggested.

"Sure it's better than just sitting here doing nothing," Teto said.

"Wait, who are you?" Teto asked, only now realizing that she was talking to someone she didn't know.

"Oh! She's Rin Kagamine. She just transferred here and she's also an addition to my best friends. Rin, she's Teto Kasane, also my best friend," I introduced them.

"Okay, nice to meet you Rin," Teto said, hugging Rin.

"Same here," Rin said, hugging Teto back.

"Okay, now that you know each other, let's give Rin a tour," I said.

"Wait, what about class?" Rin asked.

"We don't have any teachers yet so it's fine," I said.

"Let's go, c'mon," Teto said, pulling Rin.

"Okay, okay," Rin said.

"Don't leave me!" I said, catching up to them.

So we went on ahead and gave Rin a tour. Then, we went all around the school's building.

'After giving Rin a tour'

"Hey, can you come with me for a sec?" I asked them.

"Okay~" Teto cheerfully answered, eating some French bread she brought with her as a snack.

"Sure, where to?" Rin asked.

"To my sis; I need to scold her," I said, a bit annoyed.

"Reminds me, I need to check on Meiko too. I also need to check on Miku. I hope she's awake already," She said.

"Hehehe this is going to be fun~" Teto said, still eating.

"Great, c'mon," I grabbed their hands and dragged them to the principal's office.

Once we got there, I told them to listen so we put our ears near the door and listened.

"So what?" We heard a voice that sounded like Meiko's.

"What is my sister doing?" Rin whispered, annoyed.

"Ha! I'm right, you won't be able to go ahead of me," we were sure that was Haku's voice.

"Uhh, my sister is so childish," I whispered.

"So you're both babysitters, huh? This is interesting," Teto said as the two inside the room continued their argument.

"Yup, know what? Let's go punish them," I said. Rin agreed and Teto nodded.

We busted the door open. As we entered the room, a dark aura started leaking out of both Rin and me while Teto was quietly watching them and enjoying it.

"Haku, what do you think you're doing? Slacking off is not an option," I stated.

"Meiko, why are you doing nothing on your first day? You should work instead of being lazy," Rin said.

Rin and I created a dark atmosphere that made the two shrink and Teto smile.

"W-w-we w-we-were-" they tried to explain but both Rin and I cut them off and Teto, who was still smiling, was watching intently as if it were a show on TV.

"There is no time for excuses!" We said at the same time, rushing to the two and punching them in the head.

After a quick trip to the clinic, the two started to complain.

"Rin! Why'd you do that?" Meiko complained.

"Jeez, Neru! Why do you always do that?" Haku complained.

"Shut up! And don't act like kids," Rin and I shouted.

Teto was trying to hold back her laughter because she knew that the situation was supposed to be serious.

"Excuse me, you three are students here, right? I think you should go to class, its almost time," the doctor reminded us.

"Oh! Thanks," I said.

"Thank you, please take care of them," Rin said.

'While in the corridor'

"Hey, we don't have a teacher and our other subject teachers didn't show up either?" Rin said.

"I know that; I told you that we don't have any teachers 'YET'. Let's go to my territory, 'kay?" I said.

"Sure, where is it exactly? WAIT! Why DON'T we have any?!" She said.

"We don't exactly have teachers yet because Special Class was only started about 3 days ago," Teto explained.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Rin asked confused.

"I'll tell when we get to my territory, 'kay?" I said.

"Okay, where is your territory?" Rin asked.

"You'll see," I said.

I dragged Rin to the rooftop and Teto followed along since she already knew where it was.

"Here we are~" Teto said.

"Wow, I'm surprised nobody grabbed this spot first. How'd you get it?" Rin asked.

"Well... I came with my sis when she applied here. I got bored and played with my phones and after a while, I wanted to call Teto 'cause I was sooo bored; but there was no signal so I circled the building looking for a signal and this place had the best signal. So, I claimed this place by writing 'Neru's territory' on it with an erasable marker. I'm surprised that nobody erased it," I explained.

"Whoa, can I come here whenever I want?" Rin asked.

"Sure, we're friends right?" I said.

"It's one of the privileges of being a friend. And in our case, being her BEST FRIENDS," Teto added.

"She's right," I added.

"Thanks," Rin said.

"Now, explain please?" Rin requested.

"Sure. This Principal was too daring and decided to make a SPECIAL CLASS for those who had high scores in each division. And so, Special Class was formed. Being the BEST in our divisions, our principal thought that we needed the best teachers and she happened to know some people; so that's why she's not here. She went to meet with our TO-BE-TEACHERS, " I explained.

"Okay, that explains it," Rin said.

RIN'S P.O.V.

We stayed on the rooftop for a while. Neru was busy being occupied by her phones (that's right, 'phones' with an S). She has like, I don't know, ten maybe. Teto was enjoying the French bread she had (I couldn't even count how many she had and I didn't know where she got them). While I was in a daze, I looked up at the clouds and noticed how white and pretty they looked. Then, I thought about having a nap but the thought of sleeping reminded me about my nightmare and about how I didn't have it today. I know I'm supposed to be happy that it's not haunting me anymore and that Meiko wouldn't break my door anymore but it feels weird.

"Whatever!" I thought to myself, tossing that weird feeling aside.

"Awesome. Now we can save more money and I can have a good night's sleep," I whispered.

"Now I'll just forget that Miku dragged me around all day yesterday and scared the lights out of me. Speaking of Miku, I think we left her in that empty office. Sigh, I have to make sure we don't forget about her," I thought to myself, annoyed.

"Now what about Meiko? I don't wanna think about that," I thought, not wanting to get stressed by the two.

"I want to go home and let Luka take over. She'd be better at disciplining those two," I thought.

Suddenly, Neru snapped me out of my daze by shaking me.

"Rii~~iin! It's lunch time and I'm hungry!" She said, shaking me.

"Me too~~~~" Teto added.

"What?! But Teto, you just ate a truck full of bread!" I said.

"I'm still hungry~~~~~" Teto said.

"Rin, go get our lunches plea~~~~~~se" Neru said.

"Fine, I'll go get our lunches ," I said, making them stop their complaining.

"Yay! Thanks Rin!" They thanked me.

"Are you guys little kids?" I said.

"No, I'm just lazy," Neru responded.

"YES~" Teto said.

"Uhhhhhhh...Okay? Be right back. Oh hey, I'm gonna go pass by the cafeteria to buy a drink so got anything you want?" I asked.

"Buy me a drink too," Neru said.

"Get me French bread," Teto said.

"Teto, you just had a lot of bread earlier?"" I asked.

"But I want more~~" She said.

"Sure, where's the money to buy your drink?" I asked Neru.

"Umm...treat me today. It's not that expensive, so don't worry. I'll treat you when I get my allowance, please?" She said.

"Sure, but treat me to something I like, please?" I said.

"Sure, as long as it's not expensive," she said.

"Fine," I answered.

"How about you Teto? What do I use to buy your bread?" I asked Teto.

"Here," she handed me a large amount of money.

"This is a lot!" I reacted.

"She's rich, y'know," Neru added.

"No, I didn't know," I replied.

"Use all of it to buy me my French bread and a green tea drink please," Teto ordered.

"Okay."

So I went to the classroom, took our bags with our lunches in them, and made my way to the cafeteria. In an empty corridor in front of my classroom, I bumped into someone.

"That's twice this week. Not so bad. But why do I bump into people with hoods?" I thought.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"It's fine," he said. I saw a glimpse of his face and then pulled his arm.

"Hey! You were that guy Miku chased after! I think she called you Kaito, right? Hey, I don't know who you are but Miku's reaction implies that you're a bad guy. What exactly did you do to her?!" I asked continuously.

He pulled his hand away and said, "That has nothing to do with you. But here's some advice: 'stay away from them'." He walked away.

"What the heck?! Come back here!" I shouted, but he was already gone.

"The- Sigh, I'll just forget what he said. I'll ask Neru about him later," I thought to myself.

"Wow! Everything is so organized," I said, going to the back of the line.

"Two green tea drinks please," I said to the cafeteria lady when it was my turn.

"Here you go, is that all?" the cafeteria lady asked.

"I'd like some French bread - if you have any-, at least," I said.

"Ahhh yes we do. Are you buying them for Miss Kasane?" she asked.

"Yes, how'd you know?" I asked.

"We're quite used to her buying all of our French bread," She said with a smile.

"Is that so?" I asked, a bit wierded out.

"Yes, you must be new here. I haven't seen you around here," she asked.

"Yes I am; thank you for noticing," I said.

"Here's the French bread for Miss Kasane," She said, pointing to the long line of butlers who were each holding two paper bags filled with French bread.

"This is her regular order. May I have the pay?" She asked.

"That's a lot of bread. Ohh... Here's the pay for the bread and one of the green tea drinks," I said as I handed her the money Teto gave me while staring at the long line of butlers in awe.

"How can she eat all of that?!" I thought.

"Here's for the other green tea and can I have some orange juice please?" I said.

"Sure, dear," She answered.

"Thanks," I said and left.

"Hey, I'm back," I said as I reached the rooftop.

"Yaaaaa~~~~~~y!" was their response.

"Hey, quit acting like kids, okay?" I requested.

"Sure, sure," Neru said.

"Thanks Rin," Teto said, snatching her bag from my arm.

"Ohh, you can put the bread here," She said to the butlers, tapping the empty space beside her. That space became more and more full.

"How can she eat that all?" I whispered in Neru's ear.

"Trust me, she can eat all that and more," She said.

"Okay?" I said.

"Hmmm, I feel like I was supposed to ask Neru something," I whispered to myself.

"Huh?" She asked me.

"Oh, nothing," I said.

"Hey Rin, can I ask you something?" Neru asked.

"What?" I said.

"We're friends, right?" She asked.

"Yess! We'll always be," I said.

"Promise you won't forget me?" She asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about? How can I forget my very first best friend?" I said to her.

NERU'S P.O.V.

"Really? Do you-" I started, but she cut me off and said, "I already said it. We're best friends now."

"R-really? Thanks," I said.

"I was gonna say if she remembered but it seems that she really did forget," I thought to myself.

"Hey~~ what's going on?" Teto piped up.

"Nothing. Just go back to eating," I told her.

"Okay~~~" She said, going back to her pile of bread that was already half of the tall mountain of bread from earlier.

RIN'S P.O.V.

Then after that, we both stayed quiet because Neru was focusing on her phones and Teto was still eating bread after she finished a mountain of it. Where did she get the ones she's eating now? Whatever. I fell asleep out of boredom...

'"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm really sorry," I apologized.' ("Huh, what is this?" I thought.)

"Umm... it's okay. Here, I'll help you," he said and helped me stand up.

"Thanks," I thanked him.

Suddenly, someone on the other side of the street called him.

"LEN! TIME TO GO!"

"Is that your name?" I asked.'

("This is what happened yesterday!" I thought.) Suddenly, I heard an alarm and jumped up in surprise, bumping into Neru's head.

"OWW!" She shouted, rubbing her forehead while Teto was giggling in the background.

"Why'd you do that?" I said, rubbing my forehead.

"School was over so I wanted to wake you up," she explained.

"You could have woken me up normally than ringing an alarm in my face," I complained.

"Ehhh?! But being woke up by an alarm is normal," she complained.

"Uh-umm you're right. Sorry," I agreed.

"C'mon, let's go," Teto said.

"Okay," I said.

When we were about to leave, we bumped into Meiko and Haku.

"Hey, let's go home together," Haku said.

"Yeah sure," I said and both Neru and Teto agreed. And so, we all went home.

'At home'

"I think we forgot something, Meiko," I said while I was watching TV.

"Me too. I think we left something important," Meiko said while carrying the laundry.

"Whatever it was we can just get it tomorrow, right?" I said.

"Right," She said, heading to the washing machine. At that moment...

"I'm home," Luka greeted.

"Welcome home," Both me and Meiko greeted.

"Huh? Where's Miku?" She asked.

Suddenly, both Meiko and I remembered that we left Miku back in the principal's office.

"We have to go get something!" Both Meiko and I said as we dashed out the door.

MIKU'S P.O.V.

"Huh? Where am I? Was I kidnapped or something?" I said to myself. "The only thing I remember was having breakfast then nothing else. Huh? Why is it so dark?"

"MIKU!" Meiko busted the door and Rin was hiding behind her, of course.

"Sheesh, Meiko. Why did you have to break the door?" Rin asked.

"I'm fine and what's going on?" I asked.

"Uhhhhh... nothing," both Meiko and Rin reasoned.

I quickly went behind Rin and grabbed her shoulders as a dark aura formed around me.

"Rin, tell me what happened."

"Y-y-y-y-y-ye-e-s-s M-m-m-ma'am," Rin said, shaking.

"We'll explain at home, come on," Meiko said, carrying me.

"Let me down I can walk, you know," I said.

"I know that but we have to go now before the guard patrols this area," Rin said.

"What guard? Where are we?" I asked.

"I said questions later," Rin said, stuffing my mouth with a leek.

* * *

**Hi guys thanks for reading this , special thanks to **

crystal3604

Kalenzii

**and ** CaramelYandere

**for being the first to review**

**and Caramel-chan thanks for being my beta reader**

**hahaha chap 2 done wait again I'll do my best to update  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Neru confronts Meiko

**Ehehehe Chapter 3 thanks for being patient you guyz anyways I'll update at least 2x a month okay.  
~Kuroshiro~**

* * *

NERU'S P.O.V.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

My alarm rang. I woke up and prepared for school. When I finished, I went to check on my sister and, as usual, she was still asleep.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

I knocked on her door and, as usual, there was no answer. She's still sleeping. Sigh, I knocked again but this time with more force.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Again and once again, there was no answer. I grabbed one of my phones and called her. When she didn't answer it, I just kept on calling her until she woke up. She only woke up on my fifth call. She opened the door and it was obvious that she was mad at at me but I didn't care.

"NERU! WHY DO YOU KEEP TRYING TO WAKE ME UP?! THE SUN'S NOT EVEN UP YET!" she complained and pointed at her window with the curtains still shut.

"You know you have thick curtains. The sunlight can't pass through it," I said, walking toward the curtain and opening it.

The sun was just rising.

"One more thing can you look at the clock before you get mad at me" I said pointing at the clock.

"WAHH! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" she said.

"I'm surprised. You haven't been late; you're always like this," I said to her.

"Shut up, will you? I didn't ask you to talk," she said, staring at me.

"You're going to be late if you stare at my pretty face any longer," I said.

"You're not that pretty," she added, still rushing to prepare.

"Whatever you say. I'm going on ahead," I said with a straight face, walking towards the door.

"Yeah, whatever," she said, shooing me away.

I left. As I reached the entrance, I saw Rin hiding behind Meiko and Miku looked like she was scolding them. Rin saw me and pointed at me. Suddenly, she ran towards me and dragged me down until we reached our territory. Since I share my territory with her and Teto now, Rin was panting.

"What was that?" I asked her, panting as well. I get tired, too, you know.

"Miku got mad at us 'cause we forgot about her yesterday," she said with a 'gosh-my-sister-is-so-mad-at-me-right-now' expression on her face.

"Hahahahaha seriously?" I laughed.  
"Hey! Neru~~~ this is serious," she said with a serious expression and folded her arms.  
"Cute. Fine, I'll take it seriously then," I said, holding my laughter in.  
"Anyways, want something to drink? It's my payment for yesterday, okay?" I said to her.

"Thanks, Neru~ Orange juice please~," She said like a little kid.

I think this is what she felt when we asked her to get our lunch. I went to the cafeteria and bought Rin's juice. On my way back, I passed a boy wearing a hood. Huh? What's with the getup? Then, I saw a glimpse of his face and…

"LEN!" I shouted at him like a crazy person. I saw him pause for a little while but he immediately continued.

"Len!" I shouted again but this time I guess you could say less loud than the first time.

This time, I grabbed his wrist but he shook off my hand and shouted, "Let go of me!" with an angry tone in his voice and turned around.

He was about to run away but I pulled his hood from behind and grabbed his wrist again. "Len!"

"It is you," I said, smiling. I felt teary eyed because I got to see both the Kagamine twins alive and well.

"Who are you?! Will you let go of me?!" he shouted, shaking my hand off again. He was about to leave again but I stopped him.

"Wait! You know me, Len!" I shouted.

He paused then took a closer look and then he was shocked but it seems that he recognized me. "I-Is that so? I-I'm very sorry I didn't notice it sooner," he stuttered.

"It's fine. I know you couldn't remember me," I said.

"So you knew about my accident?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said like it was nothing but I finally realized what I did.

'Oops this is bad what do I do?' I asked myself.

Suddenly, Len asked me, "Really? How did you know about that?"

'What do I do? What do I do?' I asked myself again and again.

"You see, someone else who knew you told me. I don't know where she heard it from though. Ahehehehe…" I said and laughed nervously. Then I realized what I had just done and mentally slapped myself.

'I hope he doesn't tell anyone about our meeting or our conversation,' I thought.

"Oh really? Who-" I knew what he was going to say so I cut him off and changed the topic, saying, "Are you going to this school?"

"U-uh yeah, why?" he said.

"Eh?! I haven't seen you here until now though," I said, puzzled.

"I'm a transferee here," he said to me.  
"Really? What class are you in?" I asked. I just couldn't help myself I feel so curious.  
"I dunno. I'll be given my class Monday, a week from now," he said.

"So you mean you're gonna start school on the 25th of August?" I asked him.  
"Yep, that's the plan," he said, smirking.

'They've changed; both of them have changed a lot,' I thought to myself, smiling.

"Woah, look at the time! I have to go. If my brothers find out I was here, they're gonna freak out!" he said, looking at the clock on the wall.  
"Wait, Brothers?" I asked. I don't recall him having any brothers.

"Yes, Brothers don't you know that?" He asked me with a slight tone of curiosity in his voice.

"U-ummm... y-you... see... I kinda for got about them," I said nervously.

"Okay?" He says looking very puzzled.

"C-can I ask if your brothers go to school here?" I asked with confidence so that he won't sense anything.  
"Two of my brothers are already working. They got jobs here and that's why I'm transferring here with my brother," he said, in a rush.

"Anyways, later. I really need to go, see 'ya," he said, leaving.

"Okay," I said; but he was already out of sight by then.

'I still have a lot of questions though,' I thought to myself, feeling sad because I didn't get to talk to Len more.

'I forgot to tell Len to keep our conversation a secret. Wahhh, I hope he doesn't tell his brothers,' I mentally slapped myself because of that. So I continued to the rooftop, hoping that Len wouldn't tell about our conversation. Then, I saw Yukari waiting in the corridor right next to the stairs.

"Yukari? What's wrong?" I asked and she jumped a little as I told her that.

"Oh! Neru, I came to tell you your sister was late today," she said to me.

"Thanks for telling me, Yukari," I said and put on an innocent smile but on the inside, 'I was sort of expecting this' I thought to myself.

"Yukari, is there something wrong? You kind of look like you're in a daze," I asked her.

Yukari is the type of girl who doesn't like to be alone. Well, that's how she was before, but now I feel that she's changed somehow. She, Rin and I were close but she was closer to me than Rin. We all still got along and Yukari and I are still close but she's all quiet now and she distances herself from me. I don't know why, though. I didn't tell her about Rin because I thought Meiko was only kidding that time.

"N-no, nothing is wrong. Anyways, I'll be going," she said and then walked away. I went to the rooftop and as Rin saw me, she ran towards me and said, "Neru~~~ Where's my juice?"

She was smiling brightly and looked cute. I'm glad I can see her smiling.

"Yeah, here," I gave her juice and added, "and stop acting like a kid."  
"Hmph, no fair. You guys can do it but I can't? That's so unfair~" she said, complaining.

Then I remembered the way Teto and I acted during lunch yesterday.

"Fine, I get it. You can do whatever you want then," I said to her and she immediately omitted a happy aura around her.

"Thank you, Neru~~" she said, smiling and finally drinking her juice.

I can't help but think of Yukari, though. I wish she would tell me why she suddenly tried to avoid me.

YUKARI'S P.O.V.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Few Minutes before Neru arrived~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Knock knock* I knocked on the door to the rooftop.

~~Flashback~~

A few minutes ago-

I came to pass my excuse letter for being absent yesterday and then Haku-san was at the door, panting.

"Yowane-san, you're late," one of the teachers, Miriam-sensei, said. Miriam-sensei is a strict teacher, though she's still very sweet and caring.

"I'm sorry," Haku-san apologized.

I had already passed my excuse letter and was about to leave but…

"Yuzuki-san, could you please tell Miss Akita about this?" Avanna-sensei said.

"Ahahahahah she doesn't need to do that, right?" Haku-san laughed nervously and asked.

"Stop talking and fill up this form," Miriam-sensei said holding up a yellow sheet of paper.

"Please, Yuzuki-san," Avanna-sansei pleaded.

"O-okay."

I'm doing my best to stay away from Neru. I don't feel like seeing her yet, though; but I couldn't say no to a teacher.

~~End of Flashback~~

"Sigh, I wish I had left already when I saw Haku-san," I murmured to myself while I was facing the ground.

The door opened but I wasn't looking and… "Who's there?"

The voice I heard was different. It can't be, right? I immediately looked up and saw Rin!

"Ri~~in!" I hugged the short-haired blonde in front of me.

"U-Uh, e-excuse me but d-do I know y-you?" she said.

I was so shocked that I froze right there.

"S-S-Sorry, maybe I was a bit harsh," she said, bringing me back to reality.

"N-No, it's okay. I guess it was a long time ago so you probably don't remember. Anyways, I'll take my leave then. Just pretend I never came here, okay?" I said very fast and then left the rooftop. When I was in the corridor, I leaned on the wall and started thinking of a lot of questions…

'I can't blame Rin if she forgot me, right?'

'Why do I feel hurt all of a sudden?'

'Does the Universe hate me that much?'

'Rin, do you really not remember me?'.

"Yukari? What's wrong?" a voice said, snapping me back to reality. I turned to the direction I heard the voice from and saw Neru.

She is the closest friend I have yet I try to avoid her due to certain events in my life.

"Oh! Neru, I came to tell you your sister was late today," I said to her, trying my best to at least smile.

"Yukari, is there something wrong? You kind of look like you're in a daze?" she asked me.

Glad to know that she still cares. I hope she doesn't hate me because of this.

"N-No, nothing is wrong. Anyways, I'll be going," I said to her and left.

I went to the library where I could be alone and study. In all honesty, I hate being alone but I have to if I want to stay here in this school.

'I wish I could meet my friends again,' I thought, sitting down in one of the chairs in the library.

NERU'S P.O.V.

And so, Rin, Teto, and I spent the whole day just sitting on the rooftop and chatting. By the way, Teto arrived after lunch. At the end of the day, Teto left early and Rin had to go to work at her part-time job. I took the opportunity to confront Meiko-san. I waited for her at the teacher's office because Rin said that she was still there. When she finally came out, I pulled her into an empty class and I locked the door.

"Meiko-san, I want you to tell me about Rin's accident, please!" I shouted. Good thing these classrooms are sound-proofed.

"N-Neru, we don't need to talk about that," she said, placing her hand on the back of her neck as a sign of nervousness.

"Meiko-san, I need to know!" I shouted again, trying my best to make her tell me.

"Neru, I don't want to talk about this," she said. This time, she looked away and avoided my eyes.

"Please~? Meiko-san, I want to know, please~," I pleaded.

Meiko saw me and surrendered.

"O-Okay, f-fine," she said, facing me.

Then, she gestured to the chair beside her. I sat down and she grabbed another chair and sat down too.

"I'll only tell you general parts, okay?" she said to me.

"No! I want the whole story," I demanded.

I was determined to know the full story.

"Ner-"

I cut her off and firmly said, "I want to know the whole story. I'm her friend and I want to know what happened."

She sighed and said, "Fine, I'll tell you."

"Do you remember when you moved away?" she asked with a firm expression.

"Yeah, I do. Why?" I asked, puzzled because I thought there was no connection between their past and us moving.

"Good. Do you still remember Yuki-chan?" She asked, making me more puzzled.

"Yeah, I do, too. How is she, by the way?" I said, remembering sweet little Yuki-chan.

"O-Oh right. Nobody contacted you then," she said.

And again, it made me even more puzzled than I was already. "Huh?" I couldn't understand what she was trying to imply.

"Yuki-chan passed away 2 weeks after you moved away," is what she said next. It had frozen me in place.

"Oh, is that so?" I forced these words out because I didn't want to start an awkward silence.

"Anyways, we were accused of murder," she added with an annoyed smirk on her face.

"What?! But you were all still young! How could they accuse you guys of that?!" I asked.

"I know, right? We were all innocent but because Kiyoteru and his brothers couldn't believe that his only sister was gone, they sued our whole family for murder. Yet they excluded Rin and Len because they were too young and like us, they cared for Rin and Len. We were accused basically because Yuki-chan had a sleepover with us," Meiko explained.

"Woah, I guess I could relate to Kiyoteru if something like that happened to me but I'd have the crime scene investigated before that," I said.

"His parents did that. And the detectives had confirmed that it was murder; though the real murderer couldn't have been any of us because the weapon used was possibly a gun because of the broken window and the bullet that was found in Yuki-chan's corpse. And when we were young, none of us had even seen a gun; let alone use it. Plus, the shot came from outside. And of course, the detectives believed that, too. But not everyone believed it," she continued.

"Who didn't believe you then?" I asked curiously.

"Kiyoteru and his brothers didn't believe us and held a grudge against us. So they accused our parents instead. Again, our parents were proven innocent. The reason was that no there were no leads on our parents leaving work that time and proof was provided by the CCTV cameras at their work place." Meiko just continued to explain.

"Can I ask how you reacted to that?" I asked.

"Me? I was shocked. All of us were, but Rin was the most affected. She was the one who woke up after hearing the gunshot and her reaction was a scream that woke up the entire neighborhood. Len was badly affected, too, since Rin and Len were especially close to Yuki-chan," she said with a sad expression plastered on her face.

"Ohh..." I said, grieving for a moment.

I took a deep breath to calm down. "Even though our parents were proven innocent, a lot of nasty rumors spread. Those rumors caused us to move. When we moved, Rin and Len never recovered from their trauma of losing a friend. They were always quiet like before but they never smiled anymore. Unlike before that, when they were happy, they would smile. But those were rare occasions. Another thing was that they always locked their rooms and neither of them would open their doors. They still had high grades, though, yet they try to avoid any kind of fun. We as their family would try and get them to go outside and socialize but they would not answer. Basically, they would go into an absolute loner state for at least 3 years. But one day, we convinced them to leave the house and they enjoyed it. They actually let us in their rooms. They talked to us and they would experience happiness again. On Rin and Len's 12th birthday, I suggested taking the whole family to the amusement park, Our Dad offered to drive us and I objected to that yet he was persistent and so I let him, and of course if our dad drives mom has to be right next to him on the passengers seat. But on our way there..." Meiko paused with a stoic expression on her face.

"What happened?" I asked, getting seriously curious.

She took a deep breath. "We crashed into a store. The impact caused a few cuts from the glass for us. As for our parents..." Meiko paused for a bit after saying this.

"W-wait, if you were with Len, how did he get separated and why can't I mention him to Rin?" I asked Meiko shyly.

"We were all asleep for two days and we were not allowed to stand up until we were all better. All of us were in separate rooms. When I was about to be checked by the doctor, a nurse came and whispered something to the doctor. The doctors reaction had made me curious. But then he said something that I did not want to hear. 'You poor young lady. To lose your parents like that…' A-After t-that I just s-started crying," Meiko said, teary-eyed because she was trying hard not to cry.

"Meiko..." I said, watching as Meiko was getting uneasy.

Meiko sighed. "After my checkup, I cried myself to sleep. When I woke up, Luka and Miku were beside me crying as well. 'Meiko~~~ uwahhhhhh' Miku started crying and then she rested her head on the bed. 'Meiko-onee-sama... ' Luka said, while tears fell down from her eyes. I sat up and joined them in crying. But then a nurse came and brought more bad news. Len was gone and Rin had amnesia. We asked the nurse to take us to Rin's room. The nurse agreed and accompanied us to her room. Rin was staring outside the window and then she turned to us and smiled brightly at us. Her smile was so contagious that we all smiled along. Suddenly, Rin spoke, 'Why do I feel like I know you?' Though it hurt that she didn't remember us, we were all still smiling. 'We're your family,' I said proudly to her and her smile became brighter. We all helped Rin remember us but I would exclude Mom, Dad, and Len. When Rin fell asleep, I asked Luka and Miku to keep Mom, Dad and Len a secret from her until we find a way to explain it to her," Meiko finished her explanation.

She told me the WHOLE Story.

"Rin," I said, sad, only being able to understand how Meiko feels, worrying about Rin, and hiding many things from her.

"That's all I need to tell you, so please I beg of you DON'T mention this to Rin especially do not mention Len." She said to me standing up then resting her hands on my shoulders. I felt her trembling. I sighed and said "I have bad news~," as I said this Meiko had stared at me and asked, "What is it?" I faced the floor hiding my face from her.

"I-I bumped into L-Len today." I said waiting for her reaction.

"W-what!?" She exclaimed. It seems like she was shocked, I just don't know if that counts as bad news or good news.

"A-and he claims to have 'BROTHERS' now," I said emphasizing the word 'brothers'.

"Wha-what? H-how?" She asked very shakily.

* * *

**That's it for Chapter three. See you again soon, Please Review, Sorry I stopped here I just couldn't keep you waiting anymore(for those who are waiting of course) .  
**

**Thanks again Caramel-chan for being my beta reader~~.**

**~Kuroshiro~**


End file.
